La danza prohibida
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Este fanfic de NejiHina ha terminado. Muchas gracias estimados lectores y lectoras.
1. Chapter 1

**_Danza prohibida_**.

**Capítulo uno**.

A solas, con la oscuridad de testiga, nos entregamos a esta danza prohibida.

Sé que te domina el miedo, pero no te quiero asustado, quiero que te relajes y te entregues completamente a mi.

Que no te preocupen las consecuencias, que no te preocupe más el destino. Ya no me veas como a la persona que debes proteger, ni como un estorbo, o como a alguien a quien le haces un favor por despecho.

Solo veme a mi, mientras realizamos nuestra danza.

-Hinata-sama... -no quiero que hables, no quiero tu lástima, o peor aún, tu desprecio.

-Sh... -le callo tiernamente- Por favor Neji...

Estoy conciente de lo que arriesgo haciendo esto, pero ya no me importa. Al diablo mi padre, el clan y los demás. Si hay consecuencias, Neji será inocente, no le permitiré protegerme. Si hay consecuencias y mi padre decide despreciarme, lo aceptaré, aceptaré cuanta condición se me imponga, pero no por deber o responsabilidad, sino por que ahora YO quiero hacer lo que considero lo más correcto para mi, aunque no lo sea.

Mis lágrimas me traicionan ahora, por que sé que aún en una situación así, no te atreverás a dejarme. Pero ya no quiero lastimarte, ya bastante peso cargas contigo como agregarte problemas que lleguen a tener lugar al culminar nuestra danza...

-Hinata-sama, no puedo hacerle esto.

Lo abrazo con fuerza. El miedo le detiene. Neji siempre ha sido un chico correcto, y esto será un episodio oscuro, tan oscuro como la noche que nos rodea, que lo marcará de por vida si continuamos adelante.

Me atrevo a pensar que, años antes, de haberlo pedido, Neji no solo se hubiera negado, sino además, hubiera utilizado esta situación para torturarme y dejarme aún más en ridículo frente a mi padre, volviéndome más "deshonrosa" de lo que ya soy, pero¿quién en Konoha no posee un pasado, un deseo o un destino oscuro contra el cual ya no puede hacer nada?

-Si Hiashi-sama se entera...

-Deja que diga lo que quiera, yo seré la única culpable, te lo prometo.

Ignoro si lo convencí, ignoro si su cara manifiesta dolor, incomodidad, lástima o repulsión. Ya no me importa. Solo quiero entregarme a él, ser suya completamente aunque solo sea por esta noche, nada más me importa, nada más me interesa, él parece saberlo, y comienza a despojarme de mis ropas lentamente, acariciando mi cuerpo como si fuera más frágil de lo que ya es, besándome tiernamente, repartiendo caricias que arden como el fuego ante el contacto de pieles...

-¿Estás segura que es lo que deseas?

Ya no quiero hablar, ya no quiero que te detengas, Neji, dirijo mi mirada suplicante hacia tí, dándote el permiso de llevarte mi única dignidad, lo único que me reconocía mi padre. Si tan poca estima me tenía ya¿por qué me iba a importar perder mi dignidad?

Pero, ahora tú me preocupas, Neji. Es muy poco lo que te conozco, pero sé que de haber consecuencias, responderás, te harás responsable, te arriesgarás a todo por mi, casi puedo verte frente a mi padre, y es lo que menos deseo.

Comenzamos entonces la danza al momento en que nuestras últimas prendas tocan el suelo. Te confieso que eres el primer hombre que veo desnudo, por eso me turbo, pero no te detengas, por favor...

-Onegai, Neji-kun...

Nos volvemos uno en poco tiempo, y al ver el rostro de Neji, descubro lágrimas de culpa en su tez¿por que te torturas a tí mismo?

La única culpable en esta danza soy yo, la única que pierde, seré yo. Solo deja atrás todo, y sé para mi, te lo suplico.

Al menos, hasta que termine nuestra danza, trata de amarme, aunque no sea verdad, trata de dar los pasos, aunque te cuesten en el alma, y ya no me desprecies, por que yo jamás te he despreciado.

Nuestra danza se vuelve agresiva, y comienzas a responder a mis movimientos¿acaso he pensado mal de tí y realmente deseabas tomar este baile conmigo?

-¡Hi...Hinata-sama!

Nuestra danza terminará pronto, por que sé que culminando, te irás, me dejarás y tratarás de convencerte de que esto jamás sucedio.

Y mientras tratas de recobrar la normalidad en tu vida, haré la desición más importante de mi vida: Ir contra mi destino, desafiar a mi padre, y defenderte.

Me arriesgaré a perderlo todo por tí. Así me cueste la vida, moriré de ser necesario, pero ya no me quiero aferrar al destino.

La danza prohibida que ejecutamos llega a su punto máximo, y una parte de mi mente vuela directo a un recuerdo en especial, cuando nos conocimos, te ví, y escuché cuando dijiste a tu padre que yo era bonita, ese ha sido el recuerdo más dulce que he tenido contigo, y no me he arrepentido de conservarlo, al contrario, soñaba con que ese recuerdo perdurara hasta la eternidad, y cada día me lo dijeras.

-¡Ne... Neji-Kun!

Evito que te alejes de mi, sé que te arriesgo demasiado, pero nuestra danza prohibida debe terminar bien, ejecutando todos los pasos. Si te vas ahora de mí, si no culminas como se debe, tu evidencia permanecerá en el cuarto, y mi problema será tuyo, y es lo que menos deseo.

Me miras con una mezcla de sentimientos, culpa, tristeza, vergüenza, entre otros, pero me limito a acariciar tu rostro y darte un beso cálido y sincero.

-No te preocupes más por mi. Sé por qué lo hago.

Te veo incorporarte, tomar tus ropas y salir, como un ladrón que acaba de hurtar algo importante, supongo que es así como te sientes, pero no te preocupes.

De mi boca no saldrá tu nombre.

Solo diré la verdad.

Y las consecuencias de nuestra danza prohibida no se dieron a esperar, al día siguiente, mi padre ya lo sabía. Mi padre estaba furioso¿Era posible mayor vergüenza?

Hanabi no ocultaba su sonrisa de superioridad. Sabía lo que pasó, sabía cuando y con quien, incluso me había amenazado con decir todos los detalles que llegara a ocultar a menos que obedeciera sus condiciones, y mi respuesta fue una patada en su vientre. No me importó, de hecho, le dije que le dijera lo que le viniera en gana, al fin que no podría comprobarlo.

Lo que siguio, fueron amenzas de todo tipo, pero no respondí.

Sus intentos de dominarme, de intimidarme, ya me daban igual. Pero quería más.

-No soy ninguna muñeca con la que se juega a lo que se le pegue su gana, padre. No diré ni una palabra, y aunque Hanabi diga lo que quiera, no permitiré que se cumpla su completa voluntad.

¡Que fuerte me sentí al ver la expresión de su rostro! Pero ese valor se esfumó al ver a Neji y al tiempo, la mirada de Hanabi.

Neji no quería que nada me pasara. Se veía en su rostro, en sus ojos, en su respiración. Y yo no quería lastimarlo aún más.

-Hiashi-sama...

¿Olvidaste lo que te pedí mientras realizabamos nuestra danza prohibida? Neji, no te involucres, esto es solo para mi. Entiéndelo.

-Neji tiene mucho que ver en lo que ocurrió anoche¿no es verdad, hermana?

No bajé mi mirada, ni lloré como de costumbre, aunque las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mi rostro. Parece ser que la simple presencia de Neji arruinaron mis planes, por que padre invocó el poder del sello y Neji comenzó a retorcerse de dolor en el piso.

-Deja en paz a Neji, padre, o alguien más sufrirá las consecuencias.

Las caras de mi padre y mi hermana me dieron a entender que no esperaban dicha respuesta de mi parte. Pero estaba decidido, ya no suplicaría, ya no me rebajaría ante ellos. Y mucho menos, permitiría que me quitaran a mi más pura devoción.

Saqué unas kunai's, y las arrojé en dirección a Hanabi, tomándola de sorpresa al punto de causarle varias heridas.

-¡Hinata! -mi padre dejó en paz a Neji y avanzó de forma amenazante hacia mi- O te detienes ahora mismo, o sufrirás las consecuencias.

Cerré mis ojos como respuesta, no sin antes ver el rostro contraído de dolor de Neji, quien observó cómo mi padre ponía su mano en mi frente, y murmuraba en perfectamente audible voz...

-Ya no eres mi hija...

**_¿Continuará?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**La danza prohibida.**

_Aclaraciones_ - Neji tiene 18 años, Hinata 17, por ende Hanabi tiene 12 y este es el pov de Hiashi.

**Capítulo dos.**

Han pasado ocho días desde aquello. Hinata se rebeló, arrastró a Neji consigo y no mostraba arrepentimiento de sus acciones.

¿Por qué todo se salió de control?

-Padre, encerrar a Hinata y a Neji no creo que baste para corregirlos. Insisto en que debiste haberlos castigado.

Hanabi me miraba con recelo. ¿Cómo no iba a estar molesta, tras lo acontecido? Pero ella no me interesaba en este momento.

-Guarda silencio y retírate. Según recuerdo tienes misión con tu equipo.

Ví como hizo una mueca de inconformidad y se retiró mascullando sobre la ineptitud de sus compañeros, pero era algo con lo que debía aprender a vivir.

-Hiashi-sama -uno de los sirvientes se acercó- Tiene un mensaje de la Godaime. Pide una explicación de la "desaparición" tanto de Hinata-sama como de Neji.

-Responde el mensaje diciéndole que ellos están cumpliendo deberes específicos con el clan, y que si no confía en mi palabra, puede venir personalmente a hablar conmigo.

El sirviente se retiró de inmediato. Los asuntos con la aldea no era algo tan crucial, ya que fuera de eso, quedaban Neji, Hinata, y una posible solución que evitara situaciones más que conflictivas.

Flash Back

Coloqué mi mano en su frente, sentí sus ojos cerrados y su respiración agitada.

-Ya no eres mi hija...

FlashBack End.

Pude haberle colocado el sello, pude haberla matado ahí mismo, pero no tuve el valor. Aunque le dije eso, ella es mi hija, es la viva imagen de mi esposa y ha sido una de las pocas Hyuuga con sentimientos capaces de romper el muro de insensibilidad que tanto nos caracteriza. Como mi madre, como mi esposa, incluso Hizashi tenía esa clase se sentimientos y actitudes. Pero toda esa pureza y bondad no eran eternas. Como si dichas cualidades en Hinata se hubiesen mancillado.

Así que en lugar de sellarla o matarla, mandé llamar a otros Hyuuga para que encerraran a ambos en las celdas de castigo, expuestos a condiciones insalubres, desnutrición y palizas diarias.

Ocho días en los que no he tenido contacto con ninguno de ellos.

Neji no es el que me preocupa. Él puede aguantar eso y más; pero Hinata...

En realidad, ya no sé quién fue más fuerte al final.

Encaminé mis pasos a la celda donde ella se encontrara. Nunca en mi vida creí imaginar que vería a una de mis hijas en un lugar como este, y sin embargo, aquí estaba ella, de quien menos lo imaginaría.

¿Razones en particular? Las hay. Está aquí por que se rebeló, por que atentó contra su hermana, por que desafió al clan, a su familia, a su vida misma, a su destino.

La puerta de la celda se veía desgastada por el tiempo, pero conservaba sus propiedades. Al abrirla, observé a mi hija de rodillas, con los brazos atados en alto; su respiración era irregular, su rostro mostraba marcas rojas y moretones. En el suelo y en sus ropas había una mancha de sangre seca, posiblemente de las continuas golpizas que los "presos" recibían.

Una parte de mi deseaba soltarla, pero de inmediato deshacía esa idea de mi mente.

Ella había buscado ese final.

Aunque no significaba que era la única opción.

-¿Hinata? -Me acerqué solo un poco más, pero sin acercarme demasiado, como si ella tuviera alguna bacteria o enfermedad contagiosa.

Pero no respondía.

-Hinata, si estás conciente, vale más que no me ignores. Supongo que has tenido tiempo para reflexionar lo que ha ocurrido en estos días -Esperé una respuesta, pero ella ni siquiera se movió- Aún puedes aspirar a ser cabeza del clan, pero en dado caso, deberás obedecerme al pie de la letra sin cuestionar o dudar de mis desiciones y aceptar cualquier otra condición que te imponga. ¿Hinata?

Comenzó a levantar la cabeza con dolor y dificultad, en esa posición no lo dudo, pero sus ojos aún conservaban ese brillo de odio.

-Puede irse al diablo con todo y su amadísimo clan, padre. Sinceramente me vale un comino ser su maldita sucesora.

-¿Es esa tu última desición? -ella asintió lentamente- ¿Aún sabiendo que en el momento en que lo desee puedo matar a Neji resguardado por la falta cometida a la familia principal?

-Él no ha cometido ninguna falta en contra de nadie.

-Lo sé, pero de preguntar, puedo decir que él te obligo a mantener una relación incestuosa, y en tu afan o miedo por defenderlo, sufriste el mismo castigo, otorgándole así la pena de muerte de acuerdo a los estatutos de los Hyuuga, y eso ni el kage más poderoso del mundo lo puede cambiar, por que antes que shinobis, somos parte de un clan y los intereses del clan preceden cualquier otra cosa. Recuerda que él tiene antecedentes respecto a tí, en especial de la temporada de los exámenes Chunin.

-Claro -Los ojos de mi hija se llenaron de lágrimas- El poderoso y respetado Clan Hyuuga en todo el esplendor de la ley... -Comenzó a toser sangre- Pero... incluso si la leyes dicen tal o cual cosa, no permitiré, escúchame Hiashi Hyuuga, no permitiré que me controlen ni una vez más. Ya he tenido bastante.

Uno de los encargados de las celdas llegó con una minúscula badeja con comida.

-Dale solo agua, a ver cuanto aguanta.

-Pero Hiashi-sama...

-¿Vas a desafiar al líder del clan?

-Hojou, solo trae el agua, por favor -intervino Hinata.

El pobre diablo se retiró casi de inmediato, y me volví de nueva cuenta a mi hija.

-Te voy a dar una semana para pensarlo. Si lo que quieres es que Neji siga con vida, sé que tomarás la desición correcta.

Salí de la celda, y como lo ordené, solo se le dio agua, la cual Hinata utilizó para tratar de quitarse el sabor de la sangre.

Ahora, Neji era el siguiente paso.

En el momento en que se lo llevaron, no quitaba la mirada de Hinata, y no tenía oídos sino para ella.

¿Cómo reaccionaría si le hago una oferta que no podrá rechazar bajo ninguna circunstancia?

Me siento peor que una escoria haciendo esto, pero no puedo arriesgarme a perder al genio más brillante que ha tenido el clan desde hace varias generaciones.

Ni siquiera por mi hija.

-Neji, espero que estés conciente -el aspecto de Neji era aún más deplorable que el de Hinata -¿Neji?

-Lo escucho perfectamente, Hiashi-sama.

-Quiero hablar seriamente contigo. Tu ya sabrás el asunto a tratar.

-Mi ejecución por haberle puesto las manos encima a Hinata-sama¿cierto?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te ejecutaría así sin más?

-El hecho de que varios miembros del Souke me lo han venido a cantar a diario.

-No, no precisamente de eso. Pero hay algo que quiero proponerte.

Neji levantó su cabeza, y por la forma en que me miraba, deduzco que trataba de analizarme para hallar cualquier indicio de duda o inseguridad. Pero no le daría esa oportunidad.

-Hace unos momentos hablé con Hinata, ofreciéndole la oportunidad de olvidar esto y llegar a un acuerdo que beneficie a todos -Neji no me cree, pero aún no dice nada- Pero lo más probable es que se niegue. De llegar a darse esa situación, quiero que sepas que yo...

-Me ejecutará personalmente y así Hinata-sama hará el suicidio ritual para usted evitar mancharse más las manos y evitar vergüenza al clan¿me equivico?

-Definitivamente erróneo. Si Hinata rechaza el acuerdo, tu aún tienes una oportunidad para seguir adelante.

-¿Cuál es el trato?

-Cásate con Hanabi. Dale al clan un hederedo fuerte y entonces serás libre de hacer lo que desees.

-¿Y Hinata?

-Ella estaría fuera de lugar. Sería ella quien cumpliría la pena impuesta por el consejo del clan. En todo caso, fue ella quien infringió las leyes.

Neji cerró sus ojos, como acostumbra cada que se pone a meditar, pero volvió a bajar la cabeza.

-¿Cuanto tiempo le dio a Hinata para pensar?

-Siete días.

-Entonces sabrá mi respuesta cuando ella de la suya, pero a cambio quiero estar presente en el momento.

-Lo estarás, ya que esto afecta al clan completo.

En realidad, no quiero matarlos, pero si Hinata se niega, su destino quedará a manos del consejo, dejándome fuera por completo.

Así que, cueste lo que cueste, debo evitar que las cosas se desborden por completo.

_**Continuará.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**La danza prohibida**.

Antes que nada, lamento mucho la tardanza. Este es el capítulo tres, el POV de Neji, espero les guste. El cuarto capítulo es el POV de...

_Capítulo tres_.

Los días que tengo para dar una respuesta, están contados. De acuerdo a lo que diga, será el destino de Hinata-sama.

Hinata-sama. ¿Por qué tomó esa decisión tan... impulsiva?

Acostarse conmigo para marcar su rebelión hacia el clan. ¿Acaso no ha tomado en cuenta **_mis_** sentimientos para usted?

Ni siquiera sé cómo catalogarla. Parte de mí me dice que mande todo al diablo, que te culpe, que te maldiga, que busque la manera de librarme del asunto. Después de todo, es su problema. Usted me pidió el favor y usted dijo que las consecuencias serían solo suyas. ¿O no es así?

Pero esos pensamientos llenos de lodo no son lo que realmente deseo, al pensar en ello, un vacío se forma en mi cuerpo y me siento perdido. Mis verdaderos sentimientos me llaman a recapacitar. A pensar en tí por lo que eres y no por lo que los demás ven de tí.

Hinata. Quisiera estar a tu lado, escucharte, verte reír para sonreír contigo. Estar a tu lado cuando llores para ser yo quien seque tus lagrimas.

Quiero volver a tenerte en mis brazos, probando el sabor de tu piel e inundándome de tu aroma, de tus besos, de tus caricias.

Quisiera volver a hacerte mía. Tener una oportunidad para corresponderte el sueño que cumpliste, muy a pesar de tus verdaderas intenciones.

No quiero aceptar ninguna de las condiciones que me ofreció Hiashi-sama, por que de alguna manera u otra te estaré condenando, y es lo que menos deseo.

Como si no hubiéramos sufrido ya lo suficiente.

-.-.-.-.-

Escucho el chirriar de la puerta, y tras acostumbrar un poco mis ojos a la luz, observo a su hermana menor, a Hanabi-sama, entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Estás listo para dar tu respuesta, _niisan_?

Levanto un poco mi cabeza, y la veo frente a mí, sonriendo de manera triunfal y altanera.

Como con el resto de la familia principal. Las nauseas y el deseo de eliminarlos resurge con fuerza en mi interior.

-¿Sabes? Yo no estoy del todo molesta contigo, _niisan_, por que, después de todo, era de esperarse de tí. -La desgraciada se acerca y levanta mi rostro con su mano- Sabes de la condición que te ofreció mi papá. ¿Cierto?

-Su padre dijo que puedo dar mi respuesta frente a Hinata-sama, y eso es lo que haré.

-No me estás escuchando, imbécil -Hanabi-sama se acerca aún más a mí, pero no puedo apartarla- ¿Sabías que yo poseo el jutsu que puede liberarte del sello maldito?

¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

-Te ves sorprendido. ¿Es que realmente te interesa?

-En realidad, no le creo.

Y aunque fuera verdad, nada garantiza que esté interesada en liberar a cualquier miembro de la familia secundaria.

-Si fuera cierto lo que dice... ¿Por qué no hacer "algo" al respecto?

-En realidad, no se me da la gana. Pero contigo puede ser diferente. Piénsalo Neji, después de todo, es por el bien de la familia.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Observo sus facciones, la mayoría de estas encierra ese gesto tan odioso que los de la Familia principal tienen hacia los de las ramas.

-No pareces confiar en mi palabra, niisan.

-No confío en ningún miembro del Souke, por si le interesa el dato.

-Claro -La malcriada se acerca de nuevo a mí- Tal como esperé. No puedes ir más allá, y por eso buscante los "escalones" para tener una mejor posición en la familia. Fuíste muy astuto, pero tu estrella de la suerte se apagó, y ahora estás enfrentando a la realidad. -Se acercó hasta que nuestros rostros se separaron solamente por unos milímetros- Bastará con que papá decida sellar o exiliar a Hinata, y tu acabarás jodido, estúpido bouke de cuarta -La maldita se burlaba de mí en mi cara, y conciente de que me estaba sacando de mis casillas, agregó- Y cuando eso pase, tú vas a ser mi juguete, y nada de lo que has "logrado" en tu miserable existencia valdrá la pena. Jamás lo valió, de hecho.

Hanabi-sama salió del cuarto, y más que nunca deseé estar suelto para ajusticiarla, pero, de hacerlo... ¿Qué iba a lograr?

¿Acelerar el destino mío y el de Hinata por una estúpida que no lo vale?

-.-.-.-.-

Los días restantes, la rutina cesó. No hubo golpizas desde la visita de Hanabi-sama, no hubo aparecidos ni ruido alguno a mi alrededor, salvo por Hojou, pero de eso a más, nada.

Y supe que el momento estaba cerca cuando me "liberaron"

-Aséate. Hiashi-sama y los demás te esperan en el cuarto "privado".

El "cuarto privado", llamado así entre los boukes. Lo he visitado una sola vez en mi vida, y es suficiente para odiarlo el resto de mi existencia.

Es el cuarto donde se sellan a los futuros miembros de la rama secundaria.

¿Será que el consejo del clan planea sellarla para evitar que sea libre?

-¿Estás listo?

Hojou se ve preocupado. Él, como miebro de la rama secundaria, conoce el dolor de la mayoría de los boukes, pero también siente una especie de simpatía por Hinata.

-Dime una cosa. ¿Todo el consejo va a estar presente?

-Hasta donde sé, no. -Me ofrece un par de vendas para mis manos, y agrega- Solo aquellos que no están de acuerdo con el proceder de Hiashi-sama. Pero, con él y Hanabi-sama son como doce.

Doce. Son muchos, y aún no recupero todo mi chakra.

-¿Cómo está Hinata?

Hojou me mira sorprendido ya que descarté el honorífico, pero la sorpresa se esfuma de su rostro.

-Ella se... está un poco mejor que hace unos días, pero no creo que sea bueno que la sellen tan pronto se tome una decisión. No ha comido nada en una semana, y al igual que tú...

-No digas más -Aunque trato de mantenerme impasible, sé que estoy derramando furia a través de mis ojos- ¿Donde está el resto del clan?

-Algunos trataron de convencer a Hiashi-sama y al resto de que la decisión de Hinata-sama solo fue un... Bueno... Aludieron a las conductas, como adolescente, la rebeldía es un factor del cual nadie está resguardado, aunque ya te imaginarás los resultados.

-¿Y el consejo del bouke?

-Deben estar presentes, aunque a ellos no se les pidió opinión alguna -Malditos soukes- De hecho, creo que tienen planes para tí.

¿Planes?

Apenas iba a preguntarle por más, pero la puerta de la celda se abrió y dos soukes echaron a Hojou de ahí y se quedaron frente a mí.

Con esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

-Así que tú eres el juguete de Hanabi-sama.

-Disculpa, pero en la etiqueta que me pusieron en la frente decía: "Propiedad de Hinata Hyuuga". Y ya sea que termine como Souke o Bouke, nada cambiará eso.

Por un momento, pensé que se arrojarían sobre mí para golpearme, activar el sello, lo que fuera, pero no fue así.

-Hinata-sama ha escapado -Dijo uno de ellos- Tan pronto la liberaron, dejó sin sentido a quien se le atravesara en su camino y no pudieron detenerla.

-Y como ella ha decidido no molestarse más por el clan, solo falta saber tu desición al respecto -El segundo se acerca a mí- ¡Qué lástima! Tu amante te ha abandonado a tu suerte. ¿No es como para lamentarse por haber perdido tanto tiempo con ella?

¿Hinata ha escapado? Parte de mí sencillamente no lo procesa por completo. ¿Ella se abrió camino?. ¿Y cómo es que esto no ha pasado a mayores?

Pero no creo que me haya abandonado. Al menos, ella tendría la decencia de tener una palabra, aunque sea tartamudeando, pero se dirigiría a mí. Lo que pasó entre nosotros no pudo haber sido tiempo perdido.

-Hiashi-sama, la señorita Hanabi y el resto del consejo del clan esperan. Date prisa.

-.-.-.-.-

Odio esa maldita habitación. La desprecio con toda mi alma. A lo lejos, veo como algunos niños de la rama secundaria, muy pequeños aún como para ser sellados, miran con miedo y odio ese cuarto, y lo hacen una y otra vez, concientes de su destino, de su futuro, de su muerte.

Dentro, los diez soukes, Hanabi-sama y Hiashi-sama, terminaban una ceremonia de sellado. Mi sangre hirvió al ver a la pequeña sufriendo el dolor proporcionado, y juzgar por las expresiones de Hanabi, era la primera vez que veía algo así.

-Sáquenla de aquí -Indicó, mejor dicho, ordenó Hiashi-sama- Supongo, Neji, que ya estás enterado.

Traté de ignorarlo observando como otros dos soukes sacaban a la pequeña de la habitación. Pero no podía estar así el resto de la tarde, así que, sin mostrar nada, lo observé fijamente.

-Hace unos minutos, Hinata escapó de su celda, y con conforme con causar estragos en su familia, se dio a la fuga. No solo del complejo familiar, sino de la aldea.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

No dijo nada. El resto de los presentes tampoco. Extendió su mano, y arrojó un pedazo de la chamarra de Hinata, aquél que tiene grabado el símbolo de la familia, cortado a la mitad, y junto a él, la banda de Hinata, rajada de manera horizontal, indicio de que se había rebelado no solo contra la familia, sino contra la aldea completa.

No había nada que decir.

-¿Podemos saber cuál es tu parecer al respecto?

Si se había ido...

¿En donde dejó mis sentimientos?

-Neji. Te dí opciones, y si no tomas alguna, te enfrentarás a las consecuencias.

Las caras de los presentes parecen ahogarse en su propio deleite. Hanabi-sama me mira con sorna, y Hiashi-sama parece estar rezando para acceder a sus peticiones.

-Mi decisión es...

No paro de hablar. Unos gritos, sonidos de cuerpos cayendo y alguna que otra explosión desconciertan a los presentes del "cuarto privado", y antes de poder articular más palabras, la puerta cedió ante un sello explosivo.

-¿Tú? -Fue el grito de Hanabi. Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie, algunos tomaron posición de ataque, pero ninguno pudo moverse.

-Hinata... -Fue todo lo que dijo Hiashi-sama.

Ahí estaba ella. Avanzó hasta estar a mi lado, se inclinó para recoger su banda, y calzándola, me dio una mirada llena de dulzura.

-Te lo dije Neji. -Sacó una kunai y la puso en mi mano- No dejaría que te hicieran más daño. No mientras viva.

Lancé una mirada rápidamente, y ví que los Hyuuga que permanecían afuera se retiraron, en tanto que los de adentro se preparaban para acabar, con sus propias manos, a Hinata-sama.

Y a mí con ella. Pero eso no iba a suceder.

No sería nuestro destino.

**Continuará**. (Lamento la tardanza, pero ya casi acaba el fanfic) Gracias por leer hasta aquí, espero tener suerte para actualizar pronto, y si se portan mal, inviten (a Itachi).

_Si adivinan por qué Hinata se rebeló de Konoha, les voy a subir el capítulo del fic que quieran (incluídos los proyectos)_


	4. Chapter 4

**La Danza Prohibida**.

Nota inicial -Bien, lectoras y lectores, fans y no fans del NejiHina, con este capítulo se da por terminada la entrega de "La Danza Prohibida". En atención a la pregunta realizada en el capítulo tres, es mi deber informar que ANGELUZ tuvo la respuesta y, por consiguiente, se hará un oneshot de acuerdo a la petición que realice. Sin más que agregar, gracias por leer este fanfic, apoyarlo y, sobre todo, tener la paciencia para él.

Atte

_Iria_, alias **DarkLady-Iria**

**_La Danza Prohibida, capítulo final._**

POV de... No, no hay POV.

* * *

Ella, era la heredera del Souke. Una joven mujer a quien el destino le dio más de una razón para creer que todo, o la mayor parte de lo que se le había enseñado, estaba sustentado en mentiras que solo provocaban dolor a quienes podían ver la realidad y trataban de hacer que esta no fuera exactamente como les fue inculcada. 

Él, su primo, no sabía lo que ella sentía por él. Durante años, disfrazó de odio sus sentimientos y procuraba seguir la línea de pensamiento de su familia. Pero eso fue acabando.

Sus ojos se abrieron a la realidad. Comprendió, al igual que ella, que el momento de derribar las mentiras que les rodeaban solo se daría si eliminaban esos prejuicios que los ataban al deseo de los demás.

Neji comenzó a cambiar su modo de ser hacia ella, y Hinata, poco a poco, comenzó a enfocar su fuerza y determinación para cumplir con su objetivo.

Fue, cuando las cosas se inclinaban para la creación de un nuevo lazo de mentiras, que el momento se presentó para ambos.

Los sentimientos ocultos de ambos poco a poco fueron forjando un camino que les permitió unir sus destinos, a sabiendas de las consecuencias a enfrentar.

-Hinata-sama... -Él trato de detenerla, pero ambos sabían que era imposible.

Los decían sus labios, sus besos y caricias, adormecidas aún por el miedo y la incertidumbre de sus actos.

-Sh... -Hinata le calló tiernamente poniendo un dedo con suavidad en sus cálidos labios- Por favor Neji...

Aunque las palabras sobraban, no faltó el gesto de preocupación, miradas nerviosas por la tensión que se acumulaba alrededor de ellos, frases que suplicaban un alto al paso que les marcaría de por vidas, pero era más fuerte el deseo de acabar con todo, que cuando se supo, por intervención de Hanabi, ambos mantuvieron firme su deseo.

El castigo físico y el confinamiento fue una parte de su reprienda. A ambos se les dieron opciones, pero evidentemente las rechazaron.

Neji, con todo lo que pasó entre ellos, descubrió sus verdaderos sentimientos, y prefería la muerte antes de apartarse de su lado.

Pero le habían dicho, en el día en el cual decidirían sus destinos, que ella había dejado todo atrás, incluyéndolo a él.

Sin saberlo Neji, y apoyados por Hojou, un grupo de Hyuugas encabezados por Hinata habían armado la escena de "escape" e "infiltración". Una banda de la aldea de la hoja tuvo que ser sacrificada, pero no por ello su lealtad a la aldea.

Y al lado de Neji, Hinata manifestó una vez más, aunque no con palabras concretas, su deseo de cambiar su destino, el de Neji y el de su familia.

A cualquier precio.

-.-.-.-.-

-Creí que habías abandonado la aldea. -El byakugan se activó en el rostro de todos los presentes. Algunos rozaban torpemente los estuches de kunai's que trajeron para la ocasión, pero ni Hinata ni Neji retrocedieron- Ahora podremos hacer justicia como se debe.

-Si "justicia" llaman a cortar las alas de su propia familia- Comenzó Hinata dando un paso determinante en dirección a su padre- No puedo, ni pienso aceptarlo jamás.

Neji permanecía en silencio. Estaba conciente de que cualquiera de ellos podría activar su sello para frenar las acciones de Hinata u obligarla a ceder a los deseos de ellos. Pero también comprendió, por el proceder de su prima y amante, que esa preocupación era ya segundo plano.

Observó la cara de los presentes, la mayoría estaba dispuesto a pelear, salvo por Hiashi, quien aparentemente se debatía entre ambos grupos, si es que grupo se le puede llamar a la unión de dos personas.

-Hinata -Habló tras un pesado y prolongado silencio Hiashi- ¿Toda esa alharaca de renegarte en contra de la aldea y el clan fue unicamente una actuación de tu parte?

-No veía otra manera de atraer su atención en caso de presentarme -Hinata dio un paso más, quedando a menor distancia de los demás- Haré lo que sea necesario para cambiar el destino de cada Hyuuga existente y por existir.

-Patrañas -Interrumpió Hanabi, y avanzó hasta quedar frente a Hinata- Date por muerta, perra.

Tomando la posición de pelea de la familia Hyuuga, Hanabi y Hinata comenzaron un intercambio de golpes que no se vio interrumpido bajo ninguna circunstancia; la menor comenzó a restar el espacio y área de movimiento de Hinata, acercándola más en contra de la pared, donde, desde su parecer, tendría pocas oportunidades de movimiento, y, de ser posible, eliminarla con la mayor brevedad posible.

Sin embargo, no contó con que Hinata, conciente de las intenciones de ella, se dejó bloquear los puntos de chakra de su brazo derecho, acción que le impidió a Hanabi considerar la kunai que sostenía con la mano izquierda y que se enterró en lo más profundo de su pecho, y sin perder contacto, detuvo el oscuro corazón atravezado con su golpe gentil.

-¡Hanabi!

En ese momento, el orden, la sensatez y el sentido común perdieron todo significado. En pocos segundos, los suficientes para que el cuerpo sin vida de Hanabi cayera al suelo, varios Hyuuga rodearon a Neji y le apuntaron en el cuello y ojos con kunai's, y los demás rodearon a Hinata, dejándola frente a su padre.

-Haz lo que debas hacer -Fue el desafío que lanzó Hinata- sea o no lo correcto.

Arrojó la ensangrentada kunai al suelo, y con esta señal, Hojou y otros Hyuuga irrumpieron en el cuarto, donde una pelea desigual, tanto en intenciones como deseos, marcó esa generación de Hyuugas...

-.-.-.-.-

-¿Todos ellos?

Tsunade quería golpear a alguien por lo acontecido, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-Todo está escrito en el pergamino, Tsunade-sama -Hinata miraba fijamente a la Godaime, y esta descubrió que no había duda o temor en sus ojos- Incluídas las razones de nuestro proceder. Si usted determina un castigo para Neji, o para el resto del clan, sepa que estoy dispuesta a tomar todos los cargos en mi contra.

-¿Estás segura?

Por primera vez desde los ultimos días, Hinata suspiró de manera pesada y tocó la cicatriz con forma de media luna que quedó en su sien y que ocultaba con sus cabellos tras la pelea.

-Completamente. Yo fui la que decidió y organizó este conflicto interno, y soy la única que debe sufrir las consecuencias.

La rubia apoyó su cabeza en sus manos, y observó a la persona que distaba mucho de la Hinata Hyuuga que pocos días atrás aún fuese una chica débil, tierna, inocente, quedando hoy de ella solamente su imagen y voz. Esta joven mujer que tenía a pocos pasos de su escritorio tenía en su mirada una fuerza, determinación y seguridad nunca antes vista en ella.

-¿Cuál crees que sea el castigo más adecuado para tí?

-Podría decir que tomando mi vida, pero no resolvería ningún problema con ello. Tampoco puedo decir que estoy dispuesta a aceptar un "castigo" impuesto por mí misma, ya que para ello he venido aquí. -Hinata se reclinó dejando una rodilla apoyada en el suelo, y bajando su cabeza en una actitud por completo sumisa- Acepto cualquier pena que se me imponga, pero, por favor, deje libre de pesar a mi familia, se lo suplico.

-¿Como te suplicó tu padre por parar tu ardid disparatado?

-Él no suplico nada. Su orgullo se lo impedía -La Hyuuga levantó su mirada encontrando de frente a la Hokage- Él quería lo que creía era mejor para el clan, pero al hacerlo, solo lo estaba destruyendo cada vez más. Sus últimas palabras fueron...

-"Me alegra que hayas sido tú" -Interrumpió Tsunade- Estuve presente para presenciar sus últimas palabras...

Neji y Shizune esperaban afuera. El primero no resistía las ganas de saber qué sansión le impondría Tsunade a Hinata por la bellaquería cometida en contra de su familia, y la segunda temía por que Hinata, dada su conducta de los últimos días, atacara a Tsunade. Si pudo con media docena de Hyuugas, vencer a Tsunade no tendría por qué ser un problema.

La tensión se aligeró un poco cuando Hinata salió y se despidió de Shizune haciendo una reverencia.

-Quiere hablar contigo -Le dijo a Neji, y salió de ahí.

Este no se hizo del rogar. Entro de inmediato y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

-¿Te dijo por qué lo hizo?

-No del todo, Tsunade-sama -Neji se acercó a ella, y de una manera casi suplicante, le preguntó- ¿Qué va a ser de Hinata-sama?

Tsunade volvió a tomar asiento y terminó una botella de sake.

-No puede quedarse más en la aldea. Me informó que ahora tú serás el líder del clan, y que no habrá más familia secundaria. Comentó además de lo que...

-¡¿Cómo pudo aceptar eso!? -Gritó completamente enfurecido Neji- ¡Ella peleó en favor al clan, todo lo que hizo lo hizo por el bien de aquellos a quienes llama familia, no pueden exiliarla!

-¡Puedo y no solo por lo que hizo! -Tsunade golpeó la mesa y Neji retrocedió. Tomó un poco de aire y continuó- Neji, Hinata aceptó toda la responsabilidad para ella, e hizo bien. Por mejores que fueran sus intenciones, representa un peligro para la aldea...

No pudo escuchar más. Neji dejó la oficina sin siquiera despedirse y se encaminó a lo que quedó de la residencia Hyuuga.

-¡¿Donde está Hinata!? -Llegó gritando a cada Hyuuga presente- Sé que vino aquí. ¿A donde se fue?

-Aún no me voy, niisan. -Hinata salió de un cuarto con un raquítico equipaje- Necesito hablar algunos asuntos contigo.

Se encaminaron en silencio hasta la habitación de Neji, que afortunadamente se hallaba libre de toda presencia.

Este tuvo el deseo de hacerle cuanta preguta fuera necesaria, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca.

-Toma asi... Olvídalo, es tu cuarto. -Hinata se sentó de manera tradicional frente a él, y él hizo lo mismo- Apuesto... que deseas una explicación.

-Una es muy poco, Hinata-sama. ¿Por qué aceptó el exilio?

El movimiento de sus ojos, la fricción de sus dedos. Esos "detalles" que Neji no pensó que vería en Hinata dada su conducta de los últimos días de nueva cuenta se hacía presente. Finalmente, ella le miró, seguridad en alto, directo a los ojos.

-Le pedí el castigo adecuado para que el resto del clan no sufriera las consecuencias de mis actos. -Neji quiso hablar pero ella no lo dejó- La convencí de que no habría más familia secundaria, y de que solo yo sufriría las consecuencias, Neji. Lo hice por nosotros...

-¿Nosotros? Me estás haciendo a un lado -Neji se levantó molesto y agarró la vieja mochila que usaba en sus misiones- Y no voy a aceptarlo. No después de todo lo que ha pasado y me has hecho pasar. Iré contigo así deba mandar al diablo a todo el univer... ¿Qué es tan divertido?

Hinata sonreía en silencio. Evidentemente Neji no escuchó _todo_ lo que Tsunade tenía que decirle.

-Si me dejas terminar. ¿Lo harías? -Cuando se aseguró que Neji se tranquilizó y volvió a regular su respiración, continuó.- Sin embargo, como le conté todo, incluído el "trato" que recibí en confinamiento, me hizo una propuesta que a lo mejor no estás enterado -Las cejas de Neji se alzaron, más no interrumpió- Dijo... que si estoy embarazada, tengo estrictamente prohibido abandonar la aldea, así como volver a ejercer como ninja. Y me harán los exámenes mañana a primera hora.

Lo que Neji sintió en su pecho y estómago no podían ser mariposas, ya que es imposible que estas vivan en el interior de los órganos, miró de nueva cuenta a Hinata y vio un brillo particular que no había en sus ojos minutos atrás.

-¿Estás...?

-Aún no lo sé, pero podríamos intentarlo -Tomó con suavidad la mano de Neji y la beso- Solo si deseas que permanezca a tu lado, aunque no pueda hacer mucho por el clan.

Él se volvió a acomodar frente a ella, acarició sus cabellos y su tez y la beso en los labios, siendo complacido con la respuesta de ella.

-Con que estés a mi lado, no me importaría vivir en el mismísimo infierno.

Volvió a besarla, la rodeó con sus brazos y dejaron que sus cuerpos, aún marcados por su deseo de libertad, se unieran en la danza de la eternidad, que en ese momento, dejaba de ser prohibida para ellos.

**-.-.-.-.-FIN-.-.-.-.-**

De nueva cuenta, gracias y espero que el fanfic haya sido de su agrado.


End file.
